


Shut Up and Hug Me

by Si_Cha



Series: You Really Got Me [1]
Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>杰米发现了自己对亚当的感情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Hug Me

**Author's Note:**

> 与现实无关。  
> 其实……想搞个无料……但是最后一篇一直没写就先发了算了……

亚当第六季整整一季的行为都有些奇怪，或者用官方网站的话来说，是2008年整整一年的剧集。虽然他尽量不在摄像机前表现出来，但杰米还是注意到了。他在M5待的时间越来越少，总是工作一完成就马上回家，摄影机之外也不再待在杰米周围。杰米一直没有说什么，直到再次验证卡车相撞时亚当说了这么一句话，“如果我是另一种人的话我会马上拥抱你。”这句话究竟是他妈的怎么回事？  
“亚当。”杰米等到对方车完手中的东西后叫住了他。  
“嗯？”亚当拿起了另一个物件准备继续。  
“等等，我有事要跟你谈一谈。”  
亚当放下手中的东西，转身靠在了车床上，“什么事？”  
“呃……嗯……”杰米的大脑与嘴巴再一次无法统一。而亚当对他要说什么也毫无头绪，无法接上他的话，只好疑惑地看着他。“‘如果我是另一种人的话我会拥抱你’，你之前说过这句话。”  
杰米突然加快的语速让亚当还没来得及睁大眼睛便明白了发生了什么事，“对，我是说过，有什么问题吗？”  
“什么意思？”  
“字面上的意思。”  
“不过在试播第三集从气球上放下来的时候你可是二话不说一边抱住我一边说什么‘给我个拥抱’。”  
亚当笑了起来，“你竟然还记得这么清楚，你可是没能看到凯利的表情，那才叫有意思。”  
杰米叹了口气，“不要岔开话题。”  
“好吧。可是一次也不能说明什么。”  
“吉米霍法那次你也是突然从后面冲过来抱住我，这下不是一次了吧。”杰米这次的反应出奇的快。  
“几年前的我跟现在确实算不上是同一个人，这个答案呢？如果没有别的事的话我要继续工作了。”亚当说完没等杰米回答就转过身准备继续工作，却意外地撞到了开始按钮。  
主轴迅速地旋转起来，杰米绕过亚当，重重地按下了急停按钮，“亚当，你不知道关机的时候要按急停按钮吗？”他的声音比平常稍微高了一些，但还是会让人觉得过于淡定。  
“上面没放东西也不要紧吧。”亚当的语气充满了不确定。  
“如果上面放了东西就很要紧了，更何况这东西会伤到人，我可不想你或者我受伤。”  
“噢，你们不是很喜欢看我受伤么？”亚当带着一副挑衅的表情说道。  
杰米放弃了，人际交往不是他的长处，他只好给出他认为亚当必须接受的理由，“我负责你们的安全，所以我不希望你们任何人出事，明白了吗？我们的确喜欢看你受伤，但是那些只是小伤而已，而这东西，”他指了指车床，“是可以造成很严重的伤害的。更何况，你要是受伤严重可是会对节目产生很大影响的。”看到亚当震惊的表情，杰米明白自己最后说错话了，但是他也不知道应该如何是好。  
“没有别的事我继续工作了。”说完亚当便重新开启了机器，像杰米不存在一样埋头工作了。  
杰米在旁边站了一会儿，叹了口气，离开了。  
第二天一早，当杰米来到工作室的时候，发现门竟然已经被打开了，而亚当的车停在一旁。尽管为了便利其他人也有钥匙，但是杰米很难想象有谁会比自己起的早，那个人还是亚当。不过当他走近之后，却发现对方正熟睡着，于是他将被亚当放在一旁的外套给他盖上，然后开始了一天的工作。  
“杰米，你为什么不叫醒我？”亚当的声音仍然带着一丝睡意。  
“我看你睡得挺香的所以没有叫醒你。”杰米暂停了手上的工作，取下面罩放在一旁，他转过头时，亚当仍然在揉眼睛，杰米等他戴上眼镜。  
“谢谢，不过这些噪音挺大的，所以。”他耸了耸肩。  
“抱歉。”杰米的确没有想到这一点，不过他也相信对方不是真的责怪自己。  
“没关系，”亚当打了个哈欠，“这也是没办法的事。”  
“快去刷个牙，你的口气太重了。”杰米在鼻子前扇了扇。  
亚当用手挡在嘴部前面哈了口气，立刻露出了一副嫌弃的表情，“大概是昨天蒜蓉吃多了，你这边有牙刷吗？”  
“没有，不过有漱口水，你就多漱几下将就吧。”  
“好吧，也只有这样了。”  
等到亚当回来的时候，他也清醒了许多，正当他开口要说些什么的时候，杰米先问出了他的问题，“为什么你现在会在这里？你昨天晚上没有回家吗？”  
“哦，昨天晚上我回去了，我在一样东西上弄到很晚怕睡过头就过来睡了。”亚当说着向后捋了一下头发。  
“今天没有拍摄任务你忘了吗？”杰米感到有些奇怪。  
“我是来向你道歉的，关于昨天的事，我很抱歉，我心情不太好所以那种态度，至于车床的事下次我会注意的。”亚当的语气很真诚。  
“呃，没关系。不过你可以打个电话或者等到下次。”  
“我昨天晚上打过电话不过你没接，再说你不是总调成震动状态吗？我怕万一打给你你感觉不到，我想尽早告诉你。”  
杰米仍然想不通为什么一定要一大早跑过来就为了道歉，但他想这大概又是一个自己无法理解的交际难题，更何况亚当有时候想到什么就去做了，不过他还是抓住了某个重点，“你昨天晚上打电话给我了？什么时候？”  
“嗯……大概一两点钟？”  
“很显然我已经睡觉了。”杰米无奈地看着他，然后打算掏出手机确认一下具体的时间，是不是像对方说的那样，或者更晚。但是当他摸完两边口袋，检查完车内，甚至让亚当给自己打个电话之后，他发现自己的确是忘记带手机了。  
虽然他对于前一天的谈话不是十分在意，但是亚当的态度多少对他的睡眠有一些影响，更何况杰米本就很难入睡，所以早上起床之后他不太清醒，也就忘记带手机了。如果杰米将手机放在床边，说不定震动的声音便足以在半夜吵醒他，但他将自己的手机扔在了沙发上，同时也导致第二天忘记带上它了。不过杰米对此无所谓，他可不是亚当那样热爱手机的人。  
“看来我来找你是十分明智的。”亚当露出了胜利的笑容。  
“明智？”  
“你忘记带手机了，所以如果我不来的话就只能等到下次了。”亚当耸了耸肩。  
“嗯。”杰米只好表示赞同。  
沉默突然充斥在两人之间，这在与亚当相处的时候是很少见的情况，他总是有话可以说，有话要说。这次他也率先打破了沉默，“杰米，我要回去了，拜。”  
“不再多待一会儿吗？”杰米只是条件反射般说出了这句话，他甚至都不知道自己是希望对方留下了或者离开。  
“不用了，在这里可没办法睡个好觉。”他指了指旁边的焊具。  
“噢，也是。那拜。”  
“拜拜。”亚当打着哈欠离开了。  
接下来的一段时间里，杰米逐渐不去在意那句话，或者说根本就没有去想那句话，紧张的工作让你不会有太多时间想其他事情。而他也接受了亚当的变化，就像亚当所说的，人都是会变得不是吗？也像歌曲里所唱的一样，没有什么会永远持续，我们都知道人心会变化，更何况这只是一些可以接受的行为，再说亚当不在身边吵嚷，应该开心才是。  
这种情况一直持续到“飓风开窗”那一次，亚当和杰米建了一所小木屋，亚当把它漆成了粉红色，就像他对许多以前的物品所做的一样。杰米暗地里怀疑他的品味，为什么一个大男人会那么喜欢把东西漆成粉红色之类的颜色，他实在是无法理解，所以他选择了不去尝试着理解，闭上嘴，因为这种问题没什么好问的。  
他在里面和假人待了一会儿，对她说了一些废话。之后他和亚当一起进了小木屋，他将椅子让给对方，自己跪坐在假人对面。他们交谈了一会儿，亚当看向假人，杰米看着亚当，突然间杰米的脑海里冒出了家这个词。和假人一家的想法实在是太诡异了，杰米吓了一跳，但他仍然表现得十分平静。亚当转过头来看向他，他迅速地回过神，之后和亚当一起离开了小木屋，将这个想法先放到一边，开始进行实验。  
实验进行地很顺利，这意味着第二天不用再进行一次，谁知道到时候又会是怎样的天气。杰米在所有人都离开M5之后，一个人待了一段时间，他没有做什么，只是安静地坐在那里开始思考白天的问题。吓到他的想法是和假人一家，有一个假人小女孩作为女儿？开什么玩笑。但他完全没有觉得和亚当一家人有什么奇怪，这种疑问在当时甚至完全没有出现在他的脑海里，直到现在才想到。对于杰米来说，M5算是他的第二个家，把亚当当作家人也未尝不可，对方怎么想可不关他的事。  
问题解决之后，他便决定离开。当离开工作室时，太阳正处于地平线之上，散发的光芒将整个天边染成了金黄色。虽然这里没有阿拉米达跑道那里的美景，但阳光从建筑物后方照射过来形成了另一种景象。杰米发动汽车，带着愉悦的心情上路了。他回到家里的时候，太阳刚刚消失，天空一片红色，落日的余晖在屋内投射出许多长长的影子。杰米打开冰箱，他看了一眼444，想着今天还是吃点别的东西，但所有的食材让他没有太多的选择，他决定做香草烤鱼、肉酱千层面和布朗尼蛋糕。他考虑了一下是否要把亚当叫过来，结果放弃了，毕竟这么多年他们可从来没有一起单独吃过饭，于是他也放不打算做布朗尼了，毕竟一个人还是太麻烦。  
吃完饭后，杰米看了看电视，看了看书，锻炼了一会儿，然后洗澡睡觉了。他在床上躺了很久都没有睡着，即使是心情不错的日子也是如此，不过最终他总是会睡着的。杰米睡觉很少做梦，一年里的梦屈指可数，而且随着年龄的增长做梦也越来越少了，但今天是个例外。  
“甜心，我回来了。”亚当将帽子挂在门口，捋了下头发，走到沙发边坐下。杰米将视线暂时从电视上移开转过头好让对方给自己一个吻。  
“爹地，我做了一个机器人。”小女孩抱着一个机器人跑到沙发前，途中差点摔了一跤，使亚当差点尖叫了出来，而杰米只是心头突然一紧。她笑着将机器人举到亚当面前，并且向亚当介绍了这个机器人，“……这个机器人还配有N2O加速装置，”“真酷！”“不要打断我！”亚当立刻闭上嘴。“理论上可以达到200英里每小时。还可以发射榴弹，发射C4并远距离点燃，可能还有一些我不记得的总之我们待会试验一下就知道了。”  
“这些都是你做的吗？莉亚公主。”亚当将小女孩抱起来让她坐在自己腿上。  
“有些是爸爸帮我的。”她扭了扭身体以便坐得更舒服一些。  
“这真是太棒了！”亚当在小女孩的脸上狠狠地亲了一口。  
杰米看着电视，微笑着。  
“杰米，”亚当边喘气边说，“这恐怕不是什么好主意，万一阿加莎进来了怎么办。”  
杰米腰上的力道丝毫不减，“她在上学。”说完杰米吻上了亚当。  
“噢，我差点忘了。”亚当靠在杰米的肩上说。  
杰米突然醒了过来，他睁开双眼，看了一眼床头边的数字时钟，三点十五。月光透过窗户照进卧室，在夜里算是十分明亮。杰米看着天花板，脑海里像房间里一样明朗，他意识到了一件事，他爱上亚当了。  
当他回想过去的时光时，他无法确定自己到底是什么时候喜欢上对方的，至少他可以确定一点，不是开始的时候。虽然亚当做的一些道具颇负盛名，但这并不能改变关于他的其他一些事实。他很粗心，总会不小心就弄坏一些东西；他很有活力，总是很兴奋，但有些过头；他辞去工作的时候会直接离开；他们经常意见不合而吵起来；他为了能够迅速完成工作宁愿选择复杂的东西，而杰米喜欢简单。  
现在看来，亚当制作复杂物品时专注的样子让他很有魅力，而他炸掉什么东西时露出的笑容则十分可爱，杰米突然发现自己在用可爱形容一个四十出头的男人，不过仔细想想，还是挺准确的。他不知道自己是在某一个这样的时刻突然喜欢上了对方，还是日渐积累，前者的可能性不太大。他开始思考对方对自己会是什么感觉，至少一开始肯定不讨厌自己，至于后来稍微冷淡一些的态度，只能说眼见不一定为实。他不打算说什么，如果得到的答案是否定的话肯定会对节目造成影响，至少自己是一直待在对方身边的人，他这样告诉自己，然后再次睡去。  
在又一个适合做些奇怪的事的日子里，他们来到人工湖边准备发射一些鱼雷，当然，是据说十三世纪就有的自制鱼雷。水压成形的确是一个非常好的方法，用这种方法做出来的外壳十分圆润，天气也十分晴朗，一切看起来都非常好。不过看起来好可没有什么用，他们还是成功让鱼雷飞上了天，然而，这些都没关系，至少看起来非常爽。  
但任务还是要完成的，于是他们在第二天重新进行布置。早上湖面上飘荡着雾气，看起来别有一番风味，待到他们开始实验的时候，雾气已经散去。他们这次使用了引导绳，但是完全没有用，像杰米说的一样，鱼雷不喜欢束缚，它要么直接待在那里不动，或者使用某种神秘的力量弄断了引导绳。好在最后除去引导绳拉近距离之后，带着两个“囍”字燃烧弹的鱼雷终于击中了目标。  
亚当兴奋地跟杰米来了个胸部对撞，而杰米完全没有反应过来。当他意识过来发生了什么的时候，他的第一反应是，为什么不干脆来个拥抱呢？然而他及时管住了自己的嘴，没有在众人和摄像机前问出口。这句话一直盘旋在他的脑海里，尤其是回到了工作室以后。他已经接受了对方的态度，但是现在对方做了最接近拥抱的一件事，他没有办法放下。  
“为什么不干脆来个拥抱呢？”坐在一旁看着数控铣床工作的时候，杰米失神说了出来。  
亚当掀起面罩，转过身，“什么？”  
“为什么之前不直接拥抱我？”杰米本打算说“没什么”，但出口的却是这句话。  
亚当楞了一会儿，“想要拥抱吗？”杰米听不出他的语气。  
“呃……”  
“我就当是了。”亚当说完便直接抱住了杰米，就像一开始那样。  
杰米在那一瞬间心跳漏了一拍，过了一会儿他才将手放在了亚当的背上。他们保持了一会儿这样的姿势，杰米还挺喜欢的，不过他还是说：“你是打算这样一直拥抱下去吗？”  
“呃，抱歉。”亚当松开了杰米，手放在了身体两侧。  
杰米耸了耸肩，“我觉得我们该回去工作了。”  
“对。”亚当转身的时候撞上了旁边的桌子，“妈的。”他揉了揉膝盖，重新戴上面罩继续工作。  
杰米笑着看着这一幕发生，然后回头盯着他的工件。  
过了一会儿，杰米听到亚当在叫他，“什么事？”  
“呃，我可以再拥抱你一次吗？我非常想这样做，可以吗可以吗？”最后一句无比兴奋，亚当甚至握住双拳竖在胸前。  
“这次把手套给摘了。”之前没来得及阻止对方，杰米想到背上的两个手印就头疼。  
“那样就会丧失很大一部分乐趣了。”亚当放下双拳，垂下头嘟囔着。  
“闭上嘴拥抱我就是了。”  
亚当摘下手套，开心地照做了。杰米不明白为什么他还是那么开心，不过现在他只要好好地享受这个拥抱就可以了。


End file.
